Wireless communication has revolutionized society in the 21st century. The way in which people talk, correspond, work, shop, and are entertained has all been changed due to the near omnipresent ability to wirelessly communicate. However, wireless communication is typically not confined to a defined area. Even low power, short range wireless communication standards can be detected over a radius of tens or hundreds of meters. The lack of ability to confine wireless communications to a defined area has limited its use in certain applications and reduced the overall security of wireless communications.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.